


Good Kisser

by NoNoNottett



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNottett/pseuds/NoNoNottett
Summary: Fluffy vignette.





	Good Kisser

_Gawd, this movie sucks!_ Bård thought. But the kids love it for some reason and he only got so much time with the kids so, he was watching this terrible movie and forcing himself to not point out everything wrong with it - and there were just so many things. He should get a medal for his restraint.

But, then again, there was only so much a man could reasonably be expected to take.

He let himself fall to the side until his head was nearly resting on his wife's thigh. "Maria," he asked.

"Hmm?" was her response, not even looking up from the paperback she was reading. She'd sat through the movie before and felt no guilt about ignoring the screen now.

"Wanna make out?"

A chorus of 'eewws' came from the other sofa.

"Absolutely. I didn’t know you'd invited Didrik Solli-Tangen over. I should change." Maria made to get up but Bård gently pressed her thigh back down onto the sofa.

"I meant with me."

"But he's such a hunk, ---"

"Eeeeeewwww!"

Bård propped himself up on his hands. "But I'm a good kisser."

"You're not bad."

"I'm a _damn_ good kisser."

"You're pretty good," Maria conceded. "But, you don’t sing like Didrik does ---"

"Eeeeeewwww! Stop it!"

"Do you want some opera? I can give you some opera. Or --"

"Or what?"

"Or I could just start kissing you in that way that makes your toes curl."

Three sets of heavy footsteps ran from the room and pounded up the stairs.

Bård leaned in toward his wife. He took the paperback from her hands and tossed it aside. "I thought they'd never leave."

"Enough talking. Make my toes curl."

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not familiar with the Norwegian pop/opera singer Didrik Solli-Tangen, Maria isn't wrong. He's pretty hunky.
> 
> He was a guest on one of the IKMY Unicef specials and was one of the singers in Ylvis' "Sammen Finner Vi Frem" video or see also, [Tårnarien fra Tosca](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXmxVBrycQQ).


End file.
